Software applications provide companies with an ability to efficiently and effectively conduct their businesses. Software applications deal with various aspects of companies' businesses, including finances, product development, human resources, customer service, management, and many other aspects. During their lifecycles, software applications can undergo a multitude of updates and/or corrections. Some of these updates/corrections may be required to accommodate changing needs of the companies, updates to other software applications, changes in operating systems that companies employ, as well as for any other reasons.
Typically, vendors of software applications may provide support and/or maintenance services to the companies to ensure that the software applications are running smoothly and/or up-to-date. As part of the support/maintenance, vendors can provide companies with regular and/or automatic updates/corrections to the software applications. The updates/corrections can be installed by the vendors and/or supplied to the companies for installation by appropriate company technicians. However, conventional systems and/or methods of providing updates to software applications can be cumbersome and/or slow and can depend on the type, size, etc. of the update/correction to the software application. This can cause an increase in costs, a reduced productivity, loss of profits, etc. associated with use, operation, and/or maintenance of the software applications as well as the entire company business. Thus, there is a need for an efficient way of delivering updates, maintenances, correction, etc. to software applications.